Not so Bad
by KittyKatBite
Summary: What would happen if Lucy said yes to being Laxus's girl during Phantom Lord's attack? Is Laxus being nice? Everything changes here! Lalu
1. Phantom Lord

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! **Trust me if I did there would be so much more Lalu. This is a one-shot, unless people want me to continue but I doubt it. This is told in Lucy's point of view by the way and the _italics _are her thoughts. The **bold **is just me. Excuse the grammar and spelling. Enjoy!

"No good! I can't find where Mystogan is!" Cana screamed while throwing down her cards. _Fairy Tail needed help, and a lot but no one was here to help._

"I see… that's too bad." Mirajane sighed. "Master is seriously wounded. We can't find Mystogan anywhere. You're our only hope, Laxus."

"Huh?" Laxus sneered.

"Please come back." Mirajane begged.

"No way! That old geezer deserves it! It doesn't concern me! You take care of it yourselves! You're big girls! If I was guild master this wouldn't have happened!"

"Please, Lucy, our comrade is in trouble!" Mirajane begged even more.

"Lucy? Oh that hott new girl, huh. Tell you what, if she becomes my woman, I'll help out."

"Laxus you pi-"

"Cana no! I'll, I'll do it. Just please, Laxus help us." I said.

"Finally someone in that stupid guild woke up and came to their senses! I'll be there just you wait! Don't get blown up by the time I get there!" Laxus said before the lacrima ball shut off.

"Lucy you don't have to do this!" Cana said.

"I will do it for Fairy Tail! Now Laxus will be here in two hours, let's be ready." I smiled. Everyone nodded and we all sat in our hope for a moment. It was three hours of silence **(I know it's not that long just cut me some slack I panicked and needed time to pass) **until a cannon was getting ready to be fired.

_I've read about this it's called Jupiter. It will take out all of magnolia unless we get help. Out of nowhere I see Erza run and change into a new armor. The armor takes most of the blast but Erza's down now, where is Laxus my "hero". I was grabbed and drug away .Was I being kidnapped? I couldn't find my keys anywhere. Someone placed a blindfold and a gag into my mouth, I would've screamed but I couldn't speak. A long rope was placed around my arms, then another around my ankles, _

They shoved me into a shed and I had a feeling of who exactly it was, "Gee hee, got her now." The man kicked me in the stomach making me crouch in pain.

_This wasn't Laxus? Someone help I can't see or yell._

"What's the matter? No fairies to help you? Tough luck I'll just have to bruise that pretty little body of yours until they come." He kept kicking me and throwing me into walls.

_Laxus help me! Wait, did I just hope for Laxus? Oh well help! I need someone._

"I just got her, you're not taking her!" _This voice I recognized. It was Laxus! He came for me; he's here to save me!_

"Gee hee, this will be interesting." **(He just had to laugh for me I couldn't help myself)**

_I didn't have to see to know Laxus won instantly. Someone had untied me. _

"God you guys need me! Phantom is all taken care of they were just a bunch of talk. Now you're really lucky I found you what if he did something bad to you?" _Was he worried and he wasn't being rude, like, at all? _He picked me up bridal style and carried me back to his house. _My heart was thumping. I didn't know what would happen to me after this, but I didn't think Laxus would hurt me, wasn't his presence proof enough? The guy thing was just an act I could feel it. _ His house was far from where we were, he lived outside Magnolia. The room I was carried into was dark. He dropped me on the bed. I prepared for the worst, but it didn't come. Instead he sat down.

_Wasn't he going to do something?_

"I wouldn't touch you, I know it would make you uncomfortable, you seem different. I won't mess this one up."

_What just happened and why do I feel like this? _

He gently planted a kiss on my forehead and walked out of the room.

**The End!**

**Yeah. I know its crap but hey, I wanted to upload it. Please review if you have ideas for other stories. This is clearly my first story but I want to make more! If you don't like it oh well! Don't read it!**


	2. Author's Note!

**It's not over yet!**

** I got a bunch of ideas to use so this w ill be updated some point this week! So if you liked the story then woot woot! B ut if not then...well that sucks because I'll just keep writing them! (If it's n ot out this week then I felt extremely l azy so next Monday for sure! Promise! ) **


	3. Thinking

This idea came from XxShyxX so I would like all credit to go to her because she just wanted me to write it for her. I'm glad it went up this week because I felt lazy and in a Ke$ha mood so I felt like bathing, singing or napping. I don't own Fairy Tail because if I did Lalu would be a thing and Laxus and Sting would be on screen and shirtless all the time! Again the **bold **is just me and the _italics _are just the characters thoughts! The chapter may be big or small, I can't tell on my I pod… So without further notice, ENJOY!

**Lucy's point of view**

_Why would he do that? Laxus didn't seem like that type of person to even think of something like that. It was way too nice of him, I expected to be… I don't know raped or something! _I walked to the guild to find Laxus and see what was up with him, I feel like he's been avoiding me the past week.

"Mira! Where's Laxus?" I asked.

"Laxus? Why would you care? Unless, you two are lovebirds now, aren't you!"

"No Mira, we aren't, but have you seen him?" I asked again.

"SIGH! He just left on another 3- day long mission, with his team; this one SHOULD take a while too."

_Are you kidding me AGAIN? _ "Ok fine." I huffed as I walked out of the door, slamming it shut behind me. _He really was avoiding me this was the second one in a row! It's not like he needs money or anything! He was rich!_

**Mirajane's point of view**

_That was weird, why would Lucy need Laxus? Something is up and I will find it! Maybe the bluenette knows. _"Levy, come here!" I squealed.

"Yes?" she practically cringed.

"Do you know why Lucy needs to see Laxus?"

She thought, "No, but I wonder if they're a thing!"

"No she already told me no…"

"I'm gonna go find out! See ya!" she ran off.

**Levy's point of view**

_Lucy and Laxus no way! She would've told me! Right? We are that close I think? Oh well! She's gonna tell me now! _I walked up to her house and knocked she opened.

"Lucy! You need to tell me everything! When did you guys start? Is he nice? Do you like him? Does he like you? Why do like him? Why didn't you tell me? I can keep secrets! "

**Lucy's point of view**

_What just happened? Levy came in yelling!_

"Levy, Levy, Levy what are you talking about?"

"Duh! You and Laxus! Mira mentioned it to me, you little lovesick puppy! Wondering where he is! Awwww!"

_Is she telling everyone that me and Laxus are a thing? _"Me and Laxus aren't anything! We barely know each other! Why would we date or even like each other?" _I must have screamed that because Levy backed down._

"Lu-chan… I'm sorry, I just… sorry."

"Oh Levy, I'm sorry! It's just we are nothing to each other, OK?" _That wasn't a lie right? After what he did to me were we nothing? I really couldn't tell or stop thinking about him, or his kind heart, or his eyes, or tattoo, or his scar! Wait snap out of it Lucy! We are just friends!_

"Lucy, come on Lucy, wake up!" Levy was shaking me while wiped up some drool from my lower lip.

"What happened?" I said vacantly.

"You were in Lala-Land for five minutes!"

"Oh right just lost in thought I guess," I chuckled.

"Oh well Shadow gear has a mission so I'll see you in about a week! Bye!" I waved. _Laxus would be back in a week what on Earthland was I supposed to do until he got back! Just the thought is awful! Oh well I'll find something to do. Wait, I sound like I'm his girlfriend or something! Why am I even so hung up on him? Was one little kiss all it took for me to fall in lov- start thinking of someone in a romanti- special way? I will not say I'm in love?_

_**So what do you guys think? Crap, good, just quit now? Don't be afraid to be mean about it I can take the criticism!**_** I have no clue when I can get the next one up I have Finals, volleyball, tennis, book, movie and novel club, friends, and anime to watch! So see you guys later! **

**KittyKatBite  
**


	4. Caught!

**I'm so sorry I forgot to write just school is a jerk and the fact that I have soccer, volleyball, tennis, zumba, book club, novel club, movie club, anime and then the whole school thing. And again, this idea came from XxShyxX so I would like all credit to go to her because she just wanted me to write it for her. I don't own Fairy Tail because if I did Lalu would be a thing and Laxus and Sting would be on screen and shirtless all the time! Again the **bold** is just me and the **_**italics**_** are just the characters thoughts! Sorry about the cursing if you're not into that. The chapter should be big, but I can't tell on my I pod… So without further notice, ENJOY!**

**Lucy's point of view**

_Laxus would be back in a week what on Earthland was I supposed to do until he got back! Just the thought is awful! Oh well I'll find something to do. Wait, I sound like I'm his girlfriend or something! Why am I even so hung up on him? Was one little kiss all it took for me to fall in lov- start thinking of someone in a romanti- special way? I will not say I'm in love!_

"Careful Miss! You'll fall in someday!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" I waved the two fishermen off as usual. _Wait wasn't I Just in my apartment talking to Levy? Oh yeah! I need to go chew out Mira for spreading that lie about me and Laxus! Well off to the guild to yell at Mira, there was no way she was gonna get out of this one._

**Laxus's point of view (YES!)**

"ACHOO!" _I sneezed for the third time in the past four minutes. _"Damn, someone must be talking about me!" _Must be Blondie… Wonder what she's wearing… or doing…and who she's thinking of…_

"LAXUS!" When I snapped out of it I heard the Thunder god tribe calling my name.

"Yes?" I said calmly.

"Laxus you were staring off into space again is everything ok?" Freed asked me.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine just spacing out a little"

"Oh, well let us in what were you thinking about?" This time it was Evergreen who spoke to me.

"Why did we leave that mission to help those Fairy Tail weaklings a few weeks ago?"

"Weaklings! Weaklings! Weaklings!" That one was clearly Bixlow and his stupid "babies".

_To Evergreen I said nothing, to Bixlow I said to just drop it and then to all of them I told to leave me alone so I could rest and that they knew I didn't like the train rides as it was. For some reason I couldn't get Blondie out of my head. I don't know what possessed me to kiss her back then. I don't think I was sick but then again what other excuse could there be to me kissing her like that? I wonder if she's thinking about that, I know I am._

**Lucy's point of view**

_I wandered into Fairy Tail forgetting my mission and soon remembering my rent issue this month! I have less than 3 weeks to get the money that I need what am I gonna do?! I guess I could go cry to Mira… That sounds like a great plan…_

I ordered an iced tea and sat down, "Hey Mira, do you think there are any easy jobs for me? I really don't wanna take Natsu or Gray, they'd ruin too much. Erza is out on an S-class mission, so I really have no one to go with."

"Sorry Lucy, they are all fighting requests."

"No! How on Earthland am I supposed to pay rent?"

"Maybe when Laxus gets back he'll take you for a mission and even a date!" _I spit my tea at that one!_

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE WHY I CAME HERE TODAY" _After realizing I was screaming I sat down and lowered my voice to a whisper, I waited until the guild started being loud until I started again, _"Why did you tell Levy that me and Laxus were a thing?"

"Well you are silly!" Mira didn't even try to lower her voice.

"No I just needed to talk to him!"

"Well the love meter in my head is just BUZZING!"

"SSHHHH! Mira keep your voice down!"

"Oh well right… but you guys will so be in love!"

"When pigs fly!" I say as I walk away.

As I walk out the door I hear Mira say, "We have a flying cat! And he's a pig when it comes to eating!"

_As if Mira! Laxus and I aren't in love? Are we? No that won't happen but either or I'm gonna leave town for a while so I can get a job as a waiter and not run into people I see daily. _**Hopefully we all know where this is going! **_And then again according to Mira, Freed said his group was gonna be out there for more than two months because they hit a rough spot so I may as well get a job and Mira said she'd pay my rent this month and the rest I was gone for! She's so nice to me! I walk home and grab a suit case and fill it with all of my necessities, my bag wouldn't hold a candle to Erza's if she was coming with me, I wrote a letter to Team Natsu just in Case they come here, it goes like this:_

Dear Team Natsu:

No, I did NOT leave Fairy Tail! I just went out of town for a while to do a job I got so no worries I should be back in two to three months, maybe more depending on the job. And no if I did ask you could not help only Erza could but I would feel bad if she did have to help me. So if Fairy tail asks I DIDN'T QUIT! Just left on something like a mission.

See you guys later,

Lucy

_ With that I was off to a town far away from Fairy Tail, this was gonna be a smooth ride._

**Laxus's point of view**

"Dammit Bixlow! How did you miss that we need two big chested women? What do we do now? We only have Evergreen!" I was mad because we may even fail this mission all so Bixlow could save time and not read the paper!

"Let's just go to one of those maid restaurants and see if someone will help us!" Bixlow suggested.

"Whatever! I doubt this will work anyway!" I said. **Anyone see it yet?**

**Lucy's point of view**

_This uniform is so small! I was in a town far from Fairy Tail and glad too. The hotel room or my new job wasn't great but it was so calm and quiet here and no one I knew for hundreds of miles. Anyway the restaurant I work at is one of those weird maid ones but the pay is great. The uniform not so great… The skirt is so small that if I bend over people can see my ruffled pink panties; also part of the uniform, my shirt doesn't come close to buttoning the top three buttons so my chest is practically exposed and finally my hair is in pigtails; as requested by my manager, but thankfully I don't know anyone here. Oh look a customer!_

"Welcome!" I bowed. "Table for four?" _If could kill myself I would but I'm at work… I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Laxus and the thunder god tribe. _

**So what do you guys think? Crap, good, just quit now? Don't be afraid to be mean about it I can take the criticism! I have no clue when I can get the next one up because I'm a busy person but it shouldn't take as long as this one did. FYI, I was just lazy because I did this in two hours and fifty minutes. It was gonna be longer but I decided it should end here. Oh well. Maybe Monday or Wednesday whatever my schedule thinks. Anyway see you guys later!**

**KittyKatBite**


	5. That's Pretty Long

**I'm awful I didn't update! And again, this idea came from XxShyxX so I would like all credit to go to her because she just wanted me to write it for her all I did was add in extra ideas. I don't own Fairy Tail because if I did Lalu or Sticy would be a thing and Laxus and Sting would be on screen and shirtless all the time! Again the **bold** is just me and the italics are just the characters thoughts! Sorry about the cursing if you're not into that. So without further notice, ENJOY!**

**Lucy's point of view**

"Welcome!" I bowed. "Table for four?" _If could kill myself I would but I'm at work…Is that? Yeah it is…I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Laxus and the thunder god tribe._

"Cosplay Girl!?" Bixlow practically screamed at me.

"Cosplay…cosplay…cosplay!" His damn dolls mocked.

"Let's leave!" _Who said this shocker… Laxus. You are not getting away this time!_

As they turned to leave I grabbed Evergreen and Freed by the collar of their shirts. "Nonsense! Our job is to serve you! And serve you I shall! Follow me!"

Behind me I heard talking coming from Bixlow, "Laxus, just ask her!" "Ask her… ask her… ask her!"

**Laxus's point of view**

_Crap its Lucy! Better leave before she starts asking me questions about that whole Phantom thing… _"-k her… ask her!" _It was Bixlow talking and apparently we were following Lucy… Fuck!_

_I just guessed what Bixlow was saying to me, _"I'm not gonna ask her! I'd rather fail the mission!" _That would mean a whole two months with her and I still didn't figure out what the hell was wrong with me._ _Didn't Gramps say something that should help?_

_**Flashback!**_

"_Gramps I need to ask you something."_

"_What is it my boy!"_

"_You see something made me want to kiss that Lucy girl so I did…"_

"_Laxus! This was no accident! Lucy is your m-"_

_The stupid Natsu burst in the room "Gramps Erza's gonna kill me! I stepped on her cake!"_

_**End of Flashback!**_

" '_M' WHAT!Damn Salamander! I would know why this happened but he ruined it then the tribe dragged me out on a bunch of missions! I obliged with the sole purpose to get away from Lucy but we see how far that got me! What do I do no-"_

**Lucy's point of view**

_Hey Laxus is all zoned out! Better check on him! I got really close to Laxus's face and poked him; he got really scared and fell out of his chair. I better leave him alone…_

_Thankfully his team ordered for him so I served their drinks and many times Bixlow and his "babies" tried to ask me something but were shot by lightning?! I found this weird and just continued serving. _

After about 10 minutes of me having my head down on a table I felt a tap at my shoulder. "Hey! Lucy right?" Evergreen approached me.

"Yup Lucy! Did you guys need anything?"

"Sort of! We were wondering if you could help us on a missio-". She fell after being hit by a really small electrical current. I still got the message.

"Of course I'll help you guys, just after my shift!"

"Done" She grunted from the floor. I gave her the address to my newly found apartment and the key for it too.

**Laxus's point of view**

_Did she just say she's gonna help!? SHIT! I need air._

"Freed, I'll be back I need air," I whispered to him he just nodded and went on with his meal.

_Well now that we have Lucy it won't take that long at least. _"Excuse me!" A voice called.

"What!"

"You are the lightning mage who accepted our request correct?" _It was the mayor. _

"Yes, why?"

_He drew a breath this was going to be bad. _"Turns out the mission will take longer. The request has changed. Now we need you to have two seductresses, and they need to seduce the entire guild which happens to be scattered across Fiore, much like most dark guilds."

_I'm lost and don't want to hear to again. _"Whatever" _I casually walked back to the restaurant and met my team on the way back. They told me what we were doing about Lucy and all. They explained about the whole new mission thing, great more time with Lucy. I could just tell Evergreen and Lucy are gonna be those sickening best friends who are by each other constantly. _

_Next thing I know we are standing in this huge apartment. I mean DAMN! Did she get this by screwing the landlord? What girl needs a three bed room, three bathroom place? And then throw in the other shit! This place isn't small! I wonder how expensive it is. I look at a clock and it says 9:00 and according to my team Lucy should be home in five minutes. _

**Lucy's point of view**

_Yay! 9:00! Time to go home and slee- oh wait I have the Thunder God Tribe waiting for me! Crap better run before they get into anything! After five minutes of me running instead of taking the normal slow leisurely walk I arrive at my massive house. I lived in a hotel but then my friend showed me this thing and by the hour my stuff was in here! My first night here I can't wait! _

"I'm here!" I screamed into the opening hallway. _No answer? Well the door was unlocked? I'll look around. _**(Evergreen isn't a b!tch she's gonna be really nice to help the story move along) **_Ever told me she'd be here? I scanned the living room, kitchen, bathroom, furnished basement, dining room and closet too. Did they all just scatter and go upstairs? I walked into the blue guestroom with two beds, two desks and two empty wardrobes. Bixlow in a bed, Freed in the other one. Well ok I found two, out of four. Now to find the other two. No one was in the upstairs bathroom so I walked into my yellow guestroom, which was the same thing as the other one. Laxus had taken it upon himself to just push the two together so he could actually fit on the beds. Whatever *sigh* that leaves Ever to be in my King bed. I walked in the pink bedroom and was almost right… shocker. Wait almost… _

"Ever! Stop reading my novel! That's very private!"

"Oh come on! It's really good are you getting this published?"

"N-no… but any way lets go to bed borrow some of my PJ's and I guess you can sleep in here with me."

"Ok" She grabbed PJ's and went into the master bathroom and changed then hopped into bed with me. **(For any of you "Ew gross two girls?" It's normal!)**

*T*I*M*E* MEOW *S*K*I*P*

_I woke up and smelled breakfast. Breakfast? I live alone? Oh wait they're here… Evergreen's gone… She's probably downstairs. I showered and got dressed into a nice blue dress with white lace. _**( 000/0/6209964/il_fullxfull. If you were wondering) **_I wondered downstairs after making all of the beds on the way down. I walked into the kitchen to see Laxus in the kitchen cooking. Whoa didn't see that coming. Freed was sitting in my living room ogling Laxus. Bixlow and his babies was going through my stuff, Ever was picking up after them. They looked like it was an everyday thing so I just tapped Ever on the shoulder and asked where their hotel was considering they had no stuff with them. _

"I just remembered we needed to get our stuff! Thanks Lucy! Freed! Bixlow! Let's go!" The two got up and followed her out the door. _Me and Laxus were left alone…_

**Laxus's Point of View**

"I just remembered we needed to get our stuff! Thanks Lucy! Freed! Bixlow! Let's go!" _Oh no, by process of elimination, Lucy and I are the only people in the house. Speaking of her she walked into the kitchen, she looked pretty today…WAIT WHAT! No bad Laxus! Stop it! I looked over at her again and she looked like she need help. I put my spoon down, put my hands on her waist and lifted her up so she could reach the plates she wanted. My body moved on its own, time to cover._

"Blondie if you needed help you could've asked."_ Nice that sounded pretty smooth._

"You're blonde too! And I had it under control!"

"Oh I could tell by the way you couldn't reach the top shelf" **DING DONG! **_Before she could retort she was cut off by the doorbell. She went to go get the door. Thank god I can only fight with that feisty little thing for so long._

**Lucy's Point of View**

_I went to get the door, well more stormed off. I opened the door to see the Mayor of this town._

"Hello ma'am I was told I could find Laxus Dreyer here?"

"Um, you can I will send him here for you. One second." _I tried to act formal, but I sent Laxus out and he tried to ignore, me. I grabbed his hair and threw him into the hallway. It may have looked very weird to the Mayor. I tried to focus very hard on setting the table, but it got even harder after I head Laxus get mad. _

**Laxus's Point of View**

"I'm afraid to complete the mission you will need to leave town and go to a town called, Kurri."

"When must we leave and how long will it take?"

"About that the price has risen to 2 million jewel, you must leave immediately and it will take a year and a half because you need to get there, kill the females, seduce the males, and then capture the master."

"How far exactly is this Kurri place?"

"Well we are at the top of Fiore and it is at the bottom of Fiore so very far I'm afraid."

"What! If we weren't Fairy Tail mages we wouldn't even think about doing this mission!"

"But we will be glad to do it!" _Thank god Blondie interrupted me I would have killed._

**So what do you guys think? Crap, good, just quit now? Don't be afraid to be mean about it I can take the criticism! Thank you for reading this but anyway! I realized how much I procrastinate, I'll try to upload more!**

**KittyKatBite **


	6. Lucy Did What?

**This idea came from XxShyxX all I did was add in extra ideas. I don't own Fairy Tail because if I did Lalu or Sticy would be a thing. Again the **bold** is just me and the**_** italics**_** are just the characters thoughts! Sorry about the cursing if you're not into that. So without further notice, ENJOY!**

"But we will be glad to do it!" _Thank god Blondie interrupted me, I would have killed._

**Lucy's Point of View**

_A year and a half with Laxus?! That would give me plenty of time to corner him! _"Laxus do you want to go finish making breakfast?" That earned me a grumble. Laxus took his sweet time as he said good-bye to the mayor and shuffled passed me into the kitchen as he did I gave a little wave just to be a jerk.

"Now Mayor is there anything else you needed tell, because his business is my business!" I smiled sweetly.

"Uh, no." He said while looking me up and down. _Eww, this filthy creep is checking me out make it stop! Well on the other hand he's not that bad looki- wait bad Lucy stop it! Back to the indecisive Mayor who can't figure out how long we need to be on this fucking mission!_

"While you are gone, I will pay for this apartment, and you do not need to leave immediately anymore just before the end of the month. I know I keep changing my mind, I'm just really indecisive." He said as he walked down the stairs.

"Just don't change your mind about my rent!" I said jokingly then went inside. _Creep_

**Laxus's Point of View**

_Shit! A year and a half with Lucy?! That's a long time…I think I can manage, WAIT THINK? I AM THE LAXUS DREYAR! NO WOMAN WILL CHANGE THAT! _I turned around and saw L- no Blondie sitting at the table touching her keys, I was about to yell at her just to pick a fight but decided against it, it seemed like she was muttering something to herself. Wait from what I've gathered this chick was not crazy! Who the hell is she talking to? She's taking in intervals.

"I thought you would react like this," she mumbled. _She is creeping me out!_

"I'll have you the whole time…Stop overreacting…It'll be fine...Don't you dare!" _Time to stop this!_

"Bl-"

"Laxus watch out!" Suddenly Blondie tackled me to the ground and a giant beam of light shot right where I was standing before. It just came from where she was sitting. She fell on the floor next to me and I looked at her like she had three heads.

"Oww…" She groaned.

Then seconds later she screamed, "No shit you missed!…Well I had to move him somehow!...You would've killed him!" There was a sudden flash of light then Leo or "Loke" was standing in front of us.

"I will not let you go!" He said. _What's going on?_

"It is not a big deal!" _What are they talking about?_

"Yes it is! You're lucky I was watching! A year with them? No way!"

"Fine! I can change your mind!" Blondie stood up, touched her keys and mumbled, "I'll be back Laxus" before calling a pink haired maid, whispering something, then vanishing. Now it was just me and Loke.

"Listen here thunder bolts if you or your team hurt her, the entire celestial world will make sure you suf-" Then he vanished just like her and I was alone.

I stood up and started to take breakfast off the stove and put it on the counter. I started to walk over to the cupboard to get glasses. I was getting ready for breakfast for a while when Blondie just came out of nowhere and landed on top of me knocking me to the ground in the process.

**Lucy's Point of View**

"Fine! I can change your mind!" I stood up and called Virgo. I went up to her and whispered take me to the Celestial King. Virgo did as told and teleported us there.

"Lucy! Why are you here?" He said kindly, well kind for him.

"Leo won't allow me to take a job," I said.

"That will change," Loke suddenly appeared in front of us.

"-fer! Got it!" Loke yelled. _ He was yelling at Laxus?_

"Leo! It is now official Lucy can go on this mission! If you are so worried just watch her yourself! Now, good bye Lucy" The king said.

"Bye!" I said while vanishing. Right after teleporting I landed on something that was hard but not the ground. Stupid Mustache-man it hurt really badly.

"Ow…" I sat up, opened my eyes and realized I was straddling Laxus.

"Just couldn't keep your hands off me huh Blondie?"

"You wish!" I said as getting up. Just as I was about to stand I slipped and fell back on top of Laxus accidentally doing the unthinkable!

**Evergreen's Point of View**

_Lucy and Laxus better have something going on between them by now and if not I'll give them that little push! I set everything up for them today! If something doesn't happen, I'll just get into Lucy's head and shake her up. _

"You two," I said pointing Bixlow and Freed, "Go back and find my gloves, I must have dropped them!" _I need to get there before they do just so they don't mess anything up. And well I didn't drop any glove so it's pretty perfect._

"Do we have to?" "Have to? Have to?"

"Let's just go and find it before a fight breaks out here. Ever you go back to her place, we'll meet you there."

"Bye and don't come back without the gloves!" I said while walking away knowing they wouldn't be back for a while. I soon got to the house and looked through the kitchen window._ I wish I could hear them. Why is she on top of him? Is my plan working? No wait she's getting up. Ouch she fell that looks like it hurt-_ _oh my god did Lucy just? Well it wasn't on purpose I guess. But now it's in their heads._

**Laxus's Point of View**

_I can't believe Lucy just_

**Bwahaha! Now you must wait! Doesn't that suck! I'm mean… Oh well! Sorry it's short. Thanks for reading! See you next time!**

**KittyKatBite **


	7. Evergreen Knows Everything!

**This idea came from XxShyxX all I did was add in extra ideas. I don't own Fairy Tail because if I did Lalu would be a thing. Again the **bold** is just me and the italics are just the characters thoughts! Sorry about the cursing if you're not into that. **

**Before I start, mwahaha a lot of you were pissed about me just being an ass and not telling you what happened… XD Annnnnnnnndddd! Go!**

_I can't believe Lucy just-_

**Lucy's Point of View**

_ Did I just? Yeah, I did. _I opened my eyes and found that my lips were pressed to Laxus's.

I oddly lost all of my strength and couldn't move. Something even weirder happened I felt something under me. It was Laxus; he was kissing me like really kissing me! I felt as if I could just melt! I got caught up in the moment and started kissing back.

Its official I lost control, sure this was awkward and all but damn he was a great kisser and I didn't have to be experienced to know that. We kissed for a while until he bit my lip begging for entrance, that's when I snapped out of it. If I had a choice I wouldn't have but if I went on any longer we could've risked getting caught by his team.

I quickly regained most of my strength and pushed off of him and ran upstairs into my room which is temporary now that I am going with them. Oh my god! That whole time I did not think about the whole year and a half I have to spend with him now! How am I gonna face him after this.

Dear god I need a girl here quickly! As if on cue, Ever walked in with her bag. I assumed that she and the guys just got back.

"I need to talk to you about something! It is super important!" I half-yelled. It was more of a strained whisper because Laxus was downstairs and he had that super great hearing and the last thing I needed right now was to have him hear how panicked I was about all of this.

"Sure Lucy anything and I have to know what kind of important is it? Secret important or fan-girling important?" She said dropping her bag on the floor. I'd have to ask her later how she only managed with one bag.

"Well, both… Secret for me, but for you fan-girling…" I sighed.

"Ok wait before you go and tell me, why was Laxus acting all weird?" **(Remember, Evergreen knows all *creepy alien music*)**

"Well that's the secret…" I said while shifting my weight.

"Tell me why!" She demanded.

"bcusikisdm" I said really fast.

"Uh, Lucy a little slower." Said Ever holding up her fingers.

"BecauseIkissedhim" I said again but this time much slower but it was still fast.

"One more time?"

I took in a deep breath and said, "Because I kissed him"

"I heard you the second rime I just didn't believe it!" Ever said. **(Lied)**

"You jerk!" I yelled then quieted down, "Why would you make me say it again?"

"I thought it was fun! But any way, Lucy this is fantastic!" She smiled.

"No it is not! I just ruined the mission! How am I ever going to face him?"

"I don't think that really matters!"

"Whatever," _Why should I try to argue?_ "Let's go down and eat our food." I said after I heard the front door slam meaning Laxus had left so I could go down without shame.

"Ok let's go!" Said Ever leading the way. I paused before I followed her and lightly touched my lips. _Did I really just kiss Laxus Dreyar? _

**Laxus's point of view **

_Did Lucy just kiss me? I think I freaked her out, right after we kissed she ran to her room. I knew I shouldn't have tried to go a step farther, but some animal instinct just came over me and I had to go farther. Much farther._

_I needed to get my mind off of things… Breakfast! _I got up and began to eat my plate when Freed and Bixlow came in._ Maybe they could help…_

"Hey guys can I tal-" I was interrupted by Evergreen.

"Let's eat! Oh…there are people here…Did you two get my glove?"

"Here, we couldn't find it so we bought some." Freed said.

"Ugh! Fine! Either way now that we are all here let's ALL eat some breakfast TOGETHER!" Said Evergreen stressing 'all' and 'together'

"Uh I'm not so-" Before Lucy could finish her sentence we were all gathered around her table in an awkward situation.

I was forced next to Lucy on my left then going left it was Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow and then me again. Of course Lucy and I were forced to share a side of a table because Bickslow's babies needed to sit on his side.

"So…" started Freed, "When are we to leave for our mission?"

Lucy spoke before I could, "1 o'clock we leave here then our train is at 1:05. So start getting ready. Lucky for you guys my dad has mansions all over Fiore including one there so we'll have a place to stay. Its noon now so be ready to leave soon." She walked up the stairs.

"Well you heard her let's pack up!" I said going to the room that had all of my stuff in it.

_Alright I didn't have much stuff out because my stuff only just got here but HEY WHERE WAS MY SOUND POD!_

I stomped down the stairs and asked my team where it was. Evergreen said it was in her bag and told me to go get it. Her bag was in…Lucy's room… Well that's no problem. I went upstairs to her room and saw…

**Lucy's Point of View**

I went upstairs to start packing after our late breakfast. Time to start! _Dress. Check! Shirts. Check! Short shorts. Check. Jeans. Check! Short skirts. Check! Underwear. Check! Bras. Check! High heels. Check! Flip-Flops. Check! Accessories. Check! Swim suit. Check! _

_Now that clothes are done moving on… Toothbrush/Toothpaste. Check! Bath set. Check! Towels. Check! Hair Brush. Check! Make-up. Check! Books. Check! My novel. Check! Pens. Check! Paper. Check! _

_Good. Now that I am finally done packing, I should get changed. _I took off my dress when my door opened. It was Laxus…

**Well, there it is… hoped you liked it! Review this story and we will see how high we can get these numbers! **

**KittyKatBite**


	8. NOTICE!

**Hey so a few things!**

**I would have updated on the 9****th**** (of August) but, I went to the hospital you jerks! Kidding about the jerk part, but I did go to the hospital. I'm A-OK though!**

**My new update days are the 7****th**** – 10****th**** and 21****st**** – 24****th**** of every month! Yay! So you can look forward to that! **

**And I did update two chapters this time so be sure to see what Lucy did!**

**KittyKatBite**


	9. Getting Ready

**This idea came from XxShyxX all I did was add in extra ideas. I don't own Fairy Tail because if I did Lalu would be a thing. Again the **bold** is just me and the**_** italics**_** are just the characters thoughts! Sorry about the cursing if you're not into that.**

_Good. Now that I am finally done packing, I should get changed. I took off my dress when my door opened. It was Laxus…_

**Lucy's Point of View **

"Kyaa!" I screamed while trying to cover myself up with my arms. Luckily I had my bra on so it helped my cover up but I was still really embarrassed!

Laxus wasn't moving! He didn't leave, he didn't talk, and he didn't even come closer! "Laxus get out!" I screeched throwing something at him!

Once I saw what I threw at him I blushed massively, ran over to him grabbed it, shoved him out of my room and slammed the door.

"I can't believe that just happened!" I quietly groaned.

"I need my sound pod." He said through the door. In return I kicked the door.

**Laxus's Point of View**

_Why? That is my only question. Why? Why the hell, does God keep putting Lucy and me into these fucking situations? That is all I ask. Why? Just why? _

_I hear Lucy scream and then say something. I can hear her just not what she's saying. I just can't stop looking at her; her chest is just so fucking big._

"Damn," I whisper so quiet it is inaudible.

_Out of nowhere she whips something at my face and it takes me a moment to process what she just threw, it was- all the sudden she shoves me into the hallway. _

"I need my sound pod." That's all I could manage. There was a kick at the door and I assumed that meant I needed to wait a little longer.

_Lucy Heartfillia threw her panties she was going to change into at my face._ I thought as I was walking to my room.

**Evergreen's Point of View**

As I sat playing chess with Bixlow as Fried watched, I heard a scream and I knew it was Lucy's. _Looks like it worked. _ I smiled and said, "Checkmate." Setting my queen next to his King. **See what I- No? Ok I'll stop… **

**Lucy's Point of View**

_That didn't happen… That didn't happen… That didn't happen. That didn't happen. That didn't happen. That didn't happen! That didn't happen! THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN! That didn't happen! That didn't happen! THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN! Yeah that's right Lucy nothing happened. Just now we have to act like nothing happened._

I put on a pair of black shorts that came to my mid-thigh and a yellow tube top that stopped right before my naval. I grabbed my belt with all of my keys and strapped it on. My whip was already attached to it. I slipped on my knee high boots and grabbed Laxus' sound pod as well as my bag.

I walked to Laxus' "room", opened the door and whipped it at him. Before he could say anything, I slammed the door and began to walk away.

I went downstairs and tossed my bag by the door and went into the living room were Fried had no chess partner. I assumed he already beat Ever and Bixlow.

"Are you guys all packed?" I asked the three.

"Those two are but I was waiting until you were done up there.

"Oh ok, well you can go up now." Evergreen walked up and I heard her shuffling around, "Guys I'm going outside for a bit ok? Just follow the path into the forest I'll be there."

They nodded so I left and went into the woods. The path isn't that far just far enough where you can't see my house through the trees.

I walked into the little circle I had cleared for training and called Capricorn. He helps me make my magic stronger.

"You need to relax let your magic flow out of you. Ignore your surroundings. Make even my voice disappear. Become one with Earth and space. "

Soon Capricorn went back to the Spirit World and I all heard were the birds around me, the wind encased me. I opened my eyes and I wasn't in the forest, I was in space. There were my spirits surrounded by stars. I knew they were only there in my head but the company felt nice.

I heard a sound the sound of someone stepping on a twig, breaking my concentration, and I hit the ground which made me make the connection that I was floating.

"Oh it's just you. I saw a glowing light out of my window and came to see what it was."

The one who found me was just Laxus.

**Laxus's Point of View **

As I lay on the bed, trying to nap shortly I saw a light outside my window. _That damn light is bothering me!_

I jumped out of my window and started to go into the forest. _What the hell is blinding light?_

As I walked along the path the light kept getting brighter and once I got passed the wall of light I saw Lucy floating in mid-air.

I went to get closer when I stepped on a twig and she fell from the air and looked at me questioningly.

"Oh it's just you. I saw a glowing light out of my window and came to see what it was."

She just kept staring at me.

"We should get going its 1:00" She nodded and we left for the train.

**Yeah sorry that one was short and damn… I cut this close… Oh well I like getting reviews they make me happy so don't forget! I really had to look up that meditation thing too! THANK YOU RANDOM CREEPY SITE! Thanks for reading! P.S. I will not slow down for school (I hope..)**

**KittyKatBite**


	10. Going Back

**This idea came from XxShyxX all I did was add in extra ideas. I don't own Fairy Tail because if I did Lalu would be a thing. Again the **bold **is just me and the **_**italics**_** are just the characters thoughts! Sorry about the cursing if you're not into that.**

**By the way this takes place around the same time as end of my chapter 3 and my chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Natsu's Point of View **

I woke up this morning and looked over at Happy. Today seems like a good day for a mission. I got out of bed without disturbing Happy. I began to make fish and my breakfast of eggs as well.

I left a note next to the fish that told Happy I was outside training. I started with my fire and I began destroying the nearby rocks.

After a while of my fire magic I began doing sit-ups and push-ups. When I was done there I ran around my house until I had worked up a nice sweat. I stopped running and went back inside.

"Happy wake up! Eat your food while I shower!" I screamed while running into the bathroom. I heard a faint, "Aye," and continued in my shower. After I came out I saw Happy sitting at the table eating his fish.

"Nwaswu wht re ee oin toda?" (Natsu what are we doing today?) Happy said with his mouth full of fish.

"I think we should go on a mission after you get done there. We should take Lucy. I can't remember the last mission the three of us went on!" I said grinning.

"Ok let's go I'm all done!" And with that Happy picked me up and we flew to the guild.

"Lucy! Time for a mission!" I screamed kicking open the doors. After a few moments of silence I looked around. "Lucy?"

"Natsu it looks like she isn't here, let's check her apartment!" Happy squeaked. In a puff of smoke we were halfway to her apartment.

I got there and started to enter the only way I knew how, the window.

"Natsu! What are you doing climbing through Lucy's window?" I flinched and fell to the ground when I heard Erza's strong voice.

"Ha! Flame-brain fell on his ass!" I heard Gray taunt me. **(Oh Natsu)**

"What was that ice princess?" I yell back.

"Is that fighting I hear?"

"No ma'am just two buddies hanging out together!" Gray chuckled as we both sweat buckets.

"Good now if we are going to get into her place we need to go through the door like normal people." Erza commanded.

"Aye! But isn't the door gonna be locked?"

"Yes, but Gray can use his magic to unlock the door so that we don't damage her things."

As we commenced Erza's plan I felt more like a ninja! We are being sneaky as we break into her house!

"Great now that we're in everyone scatter and look for Lucy or hints as to where she may be!"

After a few minutes of looking, Happy flew over to her desk. "Guys is this what we need?"

"Happy not now, we need to look for clues." Gray said.

"But what about this?"

`"Happy," he said turning around, "I said not no- Hey what are you hiding over there? Guys I found something!"

"Well freezer-boy what does it say?" I yelled seeing the letter in his hand.

"It says:

Dear Team Natsu:

No, I did NOT leave Fairy Tail! I just went out of town for a while to do a job I got so no worries I should be back in two to three months, maybe more depending on the job. And no if I did ask you could not help only Erza could but I would feel bad if she did have to help me. So if Fairy tail asks I DIDN'T QUIT! Just left on something like a mission.

See you guys later,

Lucy"

"She left without us? Well I'm sure we can catch up! Let's go look for her and find her on her job!" I said.

"No you twit! Lucy would get mad at us!" Gray said while smacking me in the head.

"Gray is right; we will wait for Lucy until her return."

With that we all left to the guild. There I sat at a table that wasn't broken and thought of what to do. _Well I could go on a job? No… Maybe a fight? No Gray just left that just makes fighting better. _

All of the sudden I heard talking.

"Ever… Fried…Bix…in on it…"

"Are…sure…and Lucy?"

"Think…it…best…yet!"

"You…couples…Mira?"

_Cana and Mira? What are they planning? This is one time I wish the guild was quiet._

**I know this one is short but I had writer's block and hey! That's what they thought of the letter! Go ahead hate me because of the shortness! And you guys saw Natsu's morning and what was Mira planning? ANYWAYS see you next time!**

**KittyKatBite**


End file.
